I Don't Even Know You
by babyazul
Summary: [HIATUS] Sehun merasa patah hati karena sudah ditolak oleh namja manis yang ia suka, karena hal itu ia pindah ke sekolah lain dan bertemu seorang namja misterius yang adalah adik kelasnya, Xi Luhan. Tak disangka seseorang yang menyebabkan Sehun ditolak adalah siswa yang bersekolah di sekolah barunya juga. /HunHan/BaekYeol/KaiSoo/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU

.

.

.

.

.

Title : I Don't Even Know You

Author : baby azul

Genre : School life, romance (may be)

Cast :

°) Sehun

°) Luhan

°) Baekhyun

°) Chanyeol

°) Taehyung (V)

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, typo terselubung/?

Happy reading -^-^-)/

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja tampan tengah duduk di kursi taman, saat ini keadaan taman tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dan beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Namja itu terlihat murung, tatapannya kosong. Terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Dia pasti tidak peduli, aku bahkan bukan siapa-siapa di matanya" dia bermonolog.

Tanpa disadari seorang kakek tua datang menghampirinya.

"Anak muda, kenapa bersedih?" tanya sang kakek.

Sang namja tampan tak bergeming. Membuat sang kakek tua mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Anak muda, kenapa kau bersedih?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang namja tampan mulai melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya dengan wajah datar.

"Yakk haraboji, kau bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku" ucap sang namja masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Hahaha Sehunnie... Kau masih mengingat harabojimu ternyata" balas sang kakek tua.

"Tentu, aku kan masih muda" ucapnya acuh.

"Hmm baiklah, ini pasti tentang percintaanmu" tebak sang kakek yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan si namja tampan yang diketahui bernama Sehun.

"Kau pasti ditolak" sambung sang kakek membuat Sehun tertunduk dalam.

"Pasti tebakanku tepat" ucap sang kakek bangga.

"Sudahlah... haraboji, aku ingin pindah sekolah" balas Sehun.

"Pindah lagi?" tanya sang kakek meyakinkan.

"Ne..." ucap Sehun singkat.

"Hanya untuk menjauhi orang yang telah menolakmu?" tebak sang kakek lagi.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya membuka lembaran baru dibanding menjauhi seseorang" balas Sehun menolak argumen sang kakek.

"Hahaha terserah katamu cucuku" jawab sang kakek.

"Jadi... Aku akan pindah ke mana?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah keluarga kita?" tawar sang kakek.

"Sejak kapan keluarga kita punya sekolah?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Sudah lama, hmm orangtuamu sangat mengecewakan haraboji. Hal sekecil ini saja kau tidak tahu" ucap sang kakek.

"Hal kecil?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Tentu, sekolah itu bahkan sangat terkenal. Masa kau tidak tahu itu sekolah milik keluargamu?" ucap sang kakek lagi.

"Memang sekolah keluarga kita yang mana? Benarkah terkenal?" Sehun meragukan.

"Ckckck tentu saja sangat terkenal. Sekolah keluarga kita adalah XOXO High School" ucap sang kakek bangga.

"XOXO High School? Jinjja?" tanya Sehun meyakinkan.

"Ne!" jawab sang kakek semangat.

"Ahh arra, aku akan pindah besok" Sehun tidak sabar.

"BESOK?" sang kakek terkejut.

"Ne, lebih cepat lebih baik" ucapnya mantap.

"Baiklah cucuku tersayang" ucap sang kakek sembari mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Haishh semerdeka haraboji saja" ucap Sehun acuh.

"Kajja kita pulang" ajak sang kakek.

"Ne"

.

.

.

Merekapun masuk ke mobil limosin yang telah menunggu tak jauh dari pintu masuk taman.

"Jadi... siapa orang yang berani menolak cucu yang tertular ketampanan harabojinya ini?"

"Baekhyun, hoobae ku di sekolah" jawab Sehun.

"Apa perlu kita buat dia menyesal?" tanya sang kakek jahil tanpa niatan jahat sama sekali.

"Yakk aniya! Jangan lakukan apapun pada keluarganya, itu cara rendahan. Aku benci cara itu!" tolak Sehun tegas.

"Kau masih menyukainya ternyata" sang kakek ber-smirk-ria.

"Sedikit... tapi pada dasarnya aku memang benci hal seperti itu" sanggahnya.

"Cucuku sudah dewasa ternyata" ucap sang kakek bangga sembari menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Sebagaimana mestinya" jawab Sehun.

"Tuan besar & tuan muda, kita telah sampai" ucap sang supir sembari membuka pintu mobil.

"Gomawo kim ahjussi" ucap Sehun keluar mobil.

"Kewajiban saya tuan muda" ucap sang supir yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Anak itu sudah besar, Bum-ahh" ucap sang kakek pada supir sekaligus asisten pribadinya, Kim Kibum.

"Iya Jae-ahh, dia tumbuh dengan sangat baik" tanggap Kibum pada sang atasan sekaligus kakek dari Sehun, Oh Jaejung.

"Aku sangat bangga padanya" ucap Jaejung lagi.

"Ini semua juga berkat asuhamu Jae-ahh" puji Kibum.

"Aku jadi malu, sudahlah... Kau boleh pulang" ucap Jaejung yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-* Skip Time *-

Keesokan harinya...

"Sehun-ahh, palli! Ini hari pertamamu masuk, cepat keluar!" umpat Jaejung di depan pintu kamar cucunya, Sehun.

"Aku bahkan sudah selesai sarapan, haraboji" ucap Sehun yang berteriak dari lantai bawah.

"Haraboji kira kau masih terperangkap di alam mimpi" goda sang kakek.

"Tentu saja tidak, baiklah... Aku pergi dulu, haraboji" pamit Sehun.

"Kau bawa mobil sendiri?" tanya sang kakek.

"Ne, waeyo? Apa ada aturan tidak boleh membawa mobil ke sekolah?" tanya Sehun balik.

"Ani, haraboji hanya memastikan. Berhati-hatilah" ucap Jaejung.

"Ne, annyeong!" Sehunpun menghilang bersama mobilnya.

.

.

.

-*At XOXO High School*-

Beberapa siswa terlihat berlalu-lalang bersama temannya masing-masing, tak terkecuali seorang namja manis berkaca mata yang tengah mencari kelasnya.

"Kalau tidak salah di sini... Tapi..." ucapnya ragu.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya siswa lain yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hmm i-itu... ini kelas X-1 bukan?" tanya sang namja manis gugup. Ia tahu jelas orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah sang sunbae dan itu membuatnya sangat canggung.

"Ne, tapi yang kutahu untuk sementara kelas ini dialih fungsikan. Kau harus ke lantai dua, teman-teman sekelasmu sudah ada di atas, Xi... Luhan" ucapnya saat melihat name tag yang tertera pada seragam sang namja cantik lalu mengembangkan senyum.

"Go-gomawo sunbae-nim" ucap sang namja cantik sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi.

"Cheonma" dengan itu sang namja tinggi berlalu menuju kelasnya.

Luhan POV

'Omo... namja itu cukup tinggi, aku saja harus menengadah untuk menatapnya' batinku.

BRUKKKK

"Auww..." erangku setelah aku menabrak atau tertabrak seseorang.

"Mianhae... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucap seseorang yang kuyakini baru bertabrakan denganku.

"N-ne, gwenchana. Maaf aku tidak berhati-hati" kataku seadanya.

"Hahaha aku juga, hmmm Xi Luhan" balasnya sambil menatap name tag-ku dengan mata sipitnya.

"Ne, Oh Sehun" balasku sambil membaca name tagnya.

"Bisa tolong antar aku ke ruang guru?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ahh n-ne, tentu" aku setuju.

Kamipun menyusuri lorong sekolah yang cukup ramai. Beberapa siswa berlalu-lalang, ada juga yang terlihat kebingungan sepertiku beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hmm sebentar, ne?" ucapku pada namja sipit tadi, dia mengangguk. Dengan langkah cepat aku menghampiri seseorang yang terlihat kebingungan tadi.

"Apa kau mencari kelas X-1?" tanyaku.

"Ne! Kita bahkan sekelas, apa kelasnya pindah?" tanya namja manis di hadapanku ini, seperti kami sekelas.

Aneh? Terang saja, kami baru sekelas selama dua minggu. Ingat, aku masih duduk di kelas X dan seminggu yang lalu MOS di sekolah ini baru selesai. Jadi jangan heran bila kami belum mengingat nama masing-masing.

"Ne, aku Xi Luhan. Kata seorang sunbae kelas kita dipindahkan ke lantai dua" balasku.

"Jinjja? Ahh baiklah, gomawo. Oh iya, kenapa kau belum ke kelas?" tanyanya lagi sembari melihat tasku yang masih tergantung di punggung.

"Ahh aku sedang ada keperluan, kau duluan saja ne?" jawabku seadanya.

"Hmm pasti ada keperluan dengan pacarmu hahaha baiklah, aku duluan Luhannie~" dan diapun berlalu.

'Pacar? Pacar yang mana?' aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, apakah yang dimaksud namja sipit yang sedang menungguku itu? Aku menepuk keningku sendiri, aku melupakannya... 'Sedari tadi dia sudah menunggu. Aishh apakah dia marah?' umpatku dalam hati.

"Mianhae Sehun-ssi, ayo kita ke ruang guru" ajakku.

"Ne, gwenchana hhh" dia sedikit tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepala dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Aishh jinjja..." dia membuang wajahnya.

"A-apa kau marah padaku?" tanyaku sedikit sedih.

"A-aniyaa... hanya saja... kau terlalu lucu- ahh tidak kau manis" ucapnya sembari tersenyum padaku.

BLUSH

Pipiku merona seketika. 'apa ini? Aku kan seorang namja. Kenapa pipiku harus merona karena pujian aneh darinya' Segera kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Gwenchana, Luhan-ssi?" tanyanya.

"N-ne, nan gwenchana" jawabku sembari mengulas senyum.

"Nah kita sudah sampai, ini ruang gurunya" ucapku saat kami berdiri tepat di depan ruang guru.

"Ne, gomawo Luhan-ssi" katanya.

"Cheonma Sehun-ssi" balasku.

Tiba-tiba seorang guru keluar dari dalam.

"Yakk murid kelas X, kenapa kau belum masuk ke kelasmu eoh?" tanya seorang guru yang setahuku bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Mianhae Lee saem, aku akan segera ke kelas" jawabku dan dengan langkah seribu aku pergi menuju kelas.

Luhan POV end

Sehun POV

"Ohh jadi dia masih kelas X" kataku entah pada siapa.

"Dan kau! Kenapa belum masuk kelas?" tanya seorang guru yang tadi menegur Luhan.

"Ahh itu... Saya murid baru, saem" jawabku.

"Wahh kau pasti Oh Sehun? Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi, mari masuk" aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya masuk.

"Oh Sehun... kau masuk ke kelas XI-1 di lantai dua, di samping kelas X-1. Perlu kuantar?" tawar Lee saem.

"Ahh gwenchana saem, aku bisa sendiri" tolakku dengan sopan.

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu"

"Saem, ini tugasku. Tepat sebelum bel bukan?" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang tiba-tiba menghampiri meja Lee saem.

"Yakk Park Chanyeol! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan terlambat mengumpulkan tugas! Pengumpulan terakhir itu kemarin, kau ini bagaimana?!" bentaknya tegas.

'Tunggu, Chanyeol? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi... di mana ya?'

"Mianhae saem, ini yang terakhir kalinya" ucap namja bernama Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas.

"Ya sudah, sebagai gantinya antar anak baru ini ke kelas" ucap Lee Saem.

"He? Jinjja? Baiklah, kau memang sangat baik kakak ipar, hehe saranghae~" perkataan aneh keluar dari bibir namja tinggi ini.

"Yakk sudah kubilang berapa kali eoh? Ini sekolah, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan kakak ipar!"

"Ne, ohh iya. Dimana kelasmu?" ucap Chanyeol sambil beralih menatapku.

"Ahh XI-"

"Kalian sekelas, cepat antar dia!"

"Ahh arra, kajja... Oh Sehun. Wahh apa kau ada hubungan darah dengan pemilik sekolah ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia cucunya" terdengar balasan dari Lee saem.

"Jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ne" jawabku singkat.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu. Annyeong" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan merangkulku keluar.

"Ehh mian, kau pasti tidak biasa dirangkul oleh orang baru hehe" ucapnya saat melihat ekspresiku.

"Gwenchana, bukannya kau hanya berusaha lebih bersahabat?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Ne, hahaha kukira anak orang kaya sepertimu dingin dan menyebalkan, ternyata tidak" ucapnya cukup jujur menurutku.

"Tentu tidak, mari berteman" ajakku sembari mengulas senyum.

"Kenapa tidak?!" ucapnya setuju dan kembali merangkulku.

Kurasa kami akan menjadi teman yang baik, semoga saja.

.

.

.

.

-*SKIP TIME*-

Author POV

Beberapa siswa dan siswi beramai-ramai mendatangi kelas XI-1, terang saja, kabar bahwacucu pemilik sekolah baru pindah ke sana sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Kyaaa dia tampan sekali! Siapa namanya?" teriakan seorang yeoja riang terdengar.

"Itu Oh Sehun, cucu pemilik sekolah ini" jawab yeoja lain.

"Menurut kabarnya dia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Oh, pasti dia sangat kaya" ucap seorang namja di tengah kerumunan.

"Ahh aku ingin menjadi yeojanya... Dia sangat mempesona" ucap yeoja lain.

"Ada apa ini? Ramai sekali" ucap Luhan yang melihat keramaian di depan kelas XI-1.

"Katanya ada anak baru dan dia cucu pemilik sekolah ini" ucap temannya yang bernama Kyungsoo.

"Ohh begitu, apa mungkin itu namja sipit tadi ya?" Luhan bergumam.

"Namja sipit yang mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Itu, namja yang tadi kau kira pacarku" Luhan menjelaskan.

"Ahh arra, siapa namanya?" Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Oh... Sehun, iya... Oh Sehun" Luhan mengingatnya.

"Iya! Kau benar, nama cucu pemilik sekolah juga Sehun!" balas Kyungsoo dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Luhan dengan ramah.

"Ayo!"

Merekapun berlalu ke kantin. Tanpa di sadari sepasang mata tajam telah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi dari dalam kelas.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" ucap namja bermata tajam itu kecewa.

"Siapa yang pergi? Aku di sini Sehuna-ah" ucap Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi.

"Bu-bukan kau, maksudku anak tadi... Xi.." Sehun coba mengingat namja manis yang membantunya tadi.

"Xi Luhan?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Ne! Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi anak itu cukup berbakat. Dia sangat berprestasi di bidang seni, bidang akademiknya juga bagus. Kurasa anak itu jenius, bahkan guru matematika menjadikannya anak emas saat MOS karena hanya dia yang bisa menjawab soal dari Evil saem" terang Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Jinjja? Wahh hebat, tapi... siapa evil saem?" Sehun bingung.

"Ahahaha itu hyungku, Park Kyuhyun. Dia guru matematika di sini dan juga suami Sungmin saem" jawabnya dengan santai.

"Ha? Jinjja? Pantas saja kau tadi memanggil Lee saem dengan sebutan kakak ipar hahaha" Sehun tertawa.

"Oh iya, bicara tentang Xi Luhan... Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol penuh selidik.

"Entahlah... Mungkin aku ingin berteman dulu dengannya" jawa Sehun seadanya.

"Hmmm sebaiknya begitu, karna yang kutahu Luhan itu tertutup. Bahkan keluarganya dirahasiakan. Dia juga hanya tinggal sendiri di apartement"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau penggemarnya?" tanya Sehun sedikit menggoda Chanyeol.

"Hmm mungkin lebih tepatnya hyungku yang penggemar Xi Luhan, dia bahkan ingin menamai anaknya kelak dengan nama Luhan" Chanyeol bercerita lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahahaha aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan Luhan" ucap Sehun jujur.

"Apa kau mau memacarinya? Kurasa kau bisa mendapatkannya" ucapan Chanyeol membuat mata Sehun sedikit membesar/?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu?" tanya Sehun ragu.

"Hanya merasa demikian haha" merekapun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks buat yang udah baca ff aneh ini, semoga ada yang suka. Jangan lupa Review ne? Komentar kalian sangat berarti bagi author -•u•-)d Mian kalo HunHan momentnya belum keluar, soalnya Azul (author) suka menjelaskan dengan detail (jadinya lama u.u)

Sekian, terima kasih m(_ _)m /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't Even Know You

Title : I Don't Even Know You (Chapter 2)

Author : baby azul

Genre : School life, romance (may be)

Cast :

°) Sehun

°) Luhan

°) Baekhyun

°) Chanyeol

°) Taehyung (V)

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, typo terselubung/?

.

.

.

Happy reading -^-^-)/

Author POV

Drrt drrrt

Ponsel Luhan bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Tertera sebuah nama yang hanya memampangkan satu huruf(?) . Tanpa mengulur waktu Luhanpun menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo..." seru Luhan dengan nada senang.

"..."

"Besok? Cepat sekali"

"..."

"Ahh arraseo, akan gege tunggu"

"..."

"Ne, annyeong~"

PIP

Luhanpun mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, Lu" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan di samping Luhan.

"Saeng-ku akan datang besok, aku sangat senang" jawab Luhan sembari mengulas senyum.

"Jinjja? Apa dia akan tinggal denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Ne, tapi dia hanya menginap untuk sementara waktu"

"Saeng-mu di tingkat seperti kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak, dia masih di tingkat Junior High School"

"Ohh begitu- Ahh itu tempat kosong!" seru Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk sebuah meja kosong dengan empat kursi di samping jendela kantin.

"Kau duduk duluan, aku akan memesan makanan"

"Baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo mengiyakan.

GREB

Tangan Kyungsoo tertarik.

"Kau mau makan apa, Kyung?" tanya Luhan, si pelaku penarikan tangan.

"Oh iya, samakan saja denganmu"

"Baiklah..."

Sesampainya Kyungsoo di meja yang tadi ditunjuknya, ia memandang ke seluruh kantin.

'Semoga saja dia tidak ke kantin' batin Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Di tempat lain...

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hmm kau mau ke kantin?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Tentu, kau mau ikut?" ajak Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya.

"Yahh mungkin saja ada Luhan di sana" ucap Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Apa maksudmu, eoh?" tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja acara makan tuan muda Oh akan lebih indah kalau ada seorang Xi Luhan, bukan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan menekankan kata tuan muda Oh.

"Ck... Kau ini, aku bahkan belum mengenalnya" sanggah Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi aku tahu di dalam hatimu pasti kau berteriak senang, seperti 'Bagaimana si Chanyeol tampan ini, tahu?' atau 'Kau benar sekali temanku yang tampan' " seru Chanyeol dengan percaya diri bahwa dirinya tampan -_- (emang iya sih/?)

"Cukup Park Chanyeol" Sehun mulai mempercepat jalannya tanpa menghiraukan seruan Chanyeol.

DUGG

Sehun terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang sedang berjalan di hadapannya. (Bukan, bukan Luhan xD ) Seorang namja berkulit tan yang tampaknya telah tertabrak menatap Sehun dengan wajah terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Thehun!" ucap sang namja tan dengan yakin.

"Jadi kau pindah ke sini, Kai?" tanya Sehun balik sembari bangun dari acara jatuhnya(?)

"Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, kkamjong!" tambahnya lagi.

"Apa hanya aku di sini yang tidak tahu kalau kalian saling mengenal?" ucap Chanyeol dengan polosnya(?)

"Kurasa/Kurasa" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan. (SeKai -^0^-)/ #AuthorDigorokHunHanShipper /?)

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang yang sedang membawa dua pesanan di tangannya.

"Di sini, Lu" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak dan tak sengaja didengar oleh ketiga namja yang baru sampai di kantin tadi.

"Itu Kyungsoo, Hun-ah" ujar Chanyeol pada Sehun. Membuat Kai menyerngitkan keningnya.

"Bukannya kau anak baru, Hun? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan Kyungsoo jika kau ingin tahu, tapi dia teman dari namja yang ingin kukenal" jawab Sehun yang tahu arti tatapan Kai.

"Begitukah? Siapa? Luhan?" tanya Kai sembari memamerkan smirk-nya.

"Hmm" gumam Sehun yang cukup sebagai pengganti kata iya.

"Baguslah bila kau sudah bisa melupakan Baekhyun" celoteh Kai dengan ringanya. Sehun baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu bersua.

"Tunggu! Baekhyun? Kalian mengenal Baekkie-ku?" ucap Chanyeol membuat kedua namja white coffe di hadapannya membelalakan matanya heran.

"Baekkie-mu?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Ne, Byun Baekhyun kan? Dia calon istri-ku" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat duduk" ucap Sehun yang sebenarnya juga penasaran, tapi apa daya? Mereka sedang ada di tengah jalan dari tadi.

"Di sana saja" tunjuk Chanyeol, tepat di samping meja HanKyung.

"Pilihan bagus" ucap Kai, dan merekapun duduk di sana.

DEG

Tatapan Kyungsoo dan Kai terkunci, Kai duduk di samping Sehun, di hadapan SeKai duduklah Chanyeol yang duduk membelakangi Luhan. Terjadilah acara 'Mari saling menatap' ala KaiSoo (?)

"Kau kenapa Kai?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran, lalu ia putuskan untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Kai.

"Oh... Kau menatap Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan berhasil membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya. Luhan yang melihat perubahan warna di wajah Kyungsoo segera memegang kening Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak panas, Kyung. Tapi kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Luhan dengan tidak kalah polosnya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ssi~ Annyeong Luhan-ssi!" sapa Chanyeol dengan ramah.

"Annyeong, sunbae-nim" balas Luhan sembari berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Apa Kyungie sakit?" tanya Kai dengan wajah yang dibuat sangat khawatir.

"Kyungie? Sedekat itukah kalian?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Yahh setidaknya lebih dekat dari pada hubunganmu dengan seseorang" jawab Kai dengan santainya.

"Diam kau kkamjong!" balas Sehun.

"Yakk jangan memanggilku kkamjong" protes Kai yang membuat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menahan tawa.

'Manis sekali' Sehun membatin saat melihat ekspresi Luhan.

"Hey, ayolah tadi kita ingin membicarakan sesuatu kan?" Chanyeol menengahi kedua temannya.

"Ahh iya, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi namjachingu Baekhyun?" Kai membuka suara.

"Kami teman dari kecil, tapi sejak SD aku pindah ke Busan. Setelah masuk SMA aku kembali ke Seoul dan masuk ke sekolah ini. Tanpa sengaja saat setahun yang lalu aku melihat seorang namja mungil dan manis di taman yang dulu sering kudatangi dengan Baekkie. Dan saat kudekati namja itu, dia langsung memelukku, entah kenapa aku juga membalas pelukannya. Dia bilang dia sangat merindukanku, aku hanya bisa diam. Karena aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan. Saat dia berkata bahwa dia Byun Baekhyun barulah aku sadar dan ..." ucap Chanyeol menggantung.

"Dan?/Dan?" tanya SeKai bersamaan lagi.

"Dan aku segera melamarnya di saat itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan deretan giginya dengan polos.

"Kau gila" ucap Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi... Dia menolakku" ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai mulai penasaran.

"Dia bilang dia masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, yahh memang kuakui akupun masih terlalu muda. Jadi kami putuskan untuk bertunangan dulu" ucap Chanyeol menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Hmm arraseo" ucap Kai sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sedangkan Sehun hanya bermuka datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aku dan Sehun juga sahabat sejak kecil, kami bahkan selalu masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu aku pindah ke sekolah ini, agar bisa lebih dekat dengan seseorang" ucap Kai dengan yakin sembari metapa Kyungsoo yang masih ada di tempatnya tadi.

"Hmm bagaimana denganmu, Sehun-ah? Kau cukup dekat dengan Baekkie kan?" tanya Chanyeol yang penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun dan Baekkie-nya.

"Yahh Baekhyun adalah adik kelasku sejak SD dan kami sangat dekat, tapi beberapa hari lalu barulah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi sepertinya sebelumnya kau telah melamarnya haha" jawab Sehun dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah, kuharap kita masih bisa berteman" seru Chanyeol dengan muka menyesal.

"Yakk Park Chanyeol! Aku bukan orang pendendam" protes Sehun.

"Haha baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk mendekatinya" tawar Chanyeol sembari menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Kupegang janjimu" balas Sehun. Tak lama Kyungsoo dan Luhan beranjak dari meja mereka.

"Ahhh Kyungie, kau membuatku gila" gumam Kai yang masih bisa didengar kedua temannya.

"Kau memang sudah gila" Sehun menanggapi.

"Yakk aku tidak gila" protes Kai.

"Cukup... Cukup... Jangan buat keributan di sini" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ribut, dia saja yang berteriak" ucap Sehun dengan ringannya.

"Aku berteriak karena ucapanmu, Albino!"

"Ck... Terserah kalian sajalah..." Chanyeol pun pasrah(?)

-*-SKIP TIME-*-

Pulang sekolah...

"Kyung, kau lihat Mr. Kim tadi? Wajahnya sangat lucu saat marah" seru seorang namja cantik dengan girang.

"Iya, kurasa dia malu karena Suho bisa mengerjakan soal dengan mudah walau dia tidak membawa pr-nya" Kyungsoo menanggapi ucapan temannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Kurasa Suho tidak bisa diremehkan dalam urusan pelajaran, yahh walau dia terlihat seperti anak nakal... Tapi otaknya sangat encer!" puji Luhan dengan jujur.

"Kau ini jujur sekali, padahal kau lebih pintar darinya. Tentu saja Suho pintar. Orang tuanya kan profesor, tapi karena terlalu sibuk dengan penelitian Suho jadi kurang diperhatikan" tukas Kyungsoo dengan wajah prihatin.

"Begitukah? Pantas saja, kasihan sekali..." Luhan nampak iba.

"Sudahlah, kita jadi membicarakan orang lain. Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku main ke apartemenmu? Boleh kan?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa tidak? Kajja!" keduanya pun keluar dari kelas mereka.

GREB

Sebuah tangan kekar berkulit seputih susu menahan tangan mungil Luhan yang hendak keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Se-Sehun sunbae-nim" ucap Luhan sedikit terkejut dan langsung memberi hormat pada sang senior diikuti dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya seorang namja tan yang berdiri di samping Sehun.

"N-ne, sunbae-nim" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menatap sang penanya.

"Kalau begitu masuk ke mobil, kalian akan kami antar" ucap Sehun sembari memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya pada Luhan dan seketika itu juga pipi Luhan merona.

"A-aniya sunbae-nim, kami bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Luhan dengan halus.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakan Luhannie" balas Sehun memamerkan seringaian tipis.

"Jadi? Ayo, masuk" ucap Kai menginterupsi sembari membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil Sehun.

Dalam perjalanan kedua namja mungil yang dibawa dengan paksa oleh namja white coffe itu hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Luhan, kau ikut kelas akselerasi juga?" tanya Sehun memecah suasana.

"Ne sun- "

"Sttt, jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil Sehun, jangan terlalu formal" ucap Sehun memotong jawaban Luhan.

"Baiklah, Sehun-ssi" Luhan patuh akhirnya.

"Hmm Sehun saja, arra?" ucap Sehun lagi seraya mengelus rambut coklat karamel milik Luhan, dan Luhanpun mengangguk.

'Halus sekali' batin Sehun memuji.

"Hey... Hey... Ada kami di sini! Dunia bukan milik kalian" ucap Kai yang protes dari bangku belakang.

"Nanti kau juga memulai duniamu sendiri dengan pacarmu, bukan begitu kkamjong?" goda Sehun sembari menatap Kai sekilas dari kaca spion tengah.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku kkamjong, itu memalukan!" protes Kai yang sedang memeluk Kyungsoo dengan possesive.

"Tu-tunggu, kalian sudah berpacaran Kyung?" tanya Luhan sembari membalikkan badannya ke belakang menghadap Kyungsoo. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Kau tega sekali pada temanmu sendiri, kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku" ucap Luhan lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Benarkah Kyungie belum memberitahumu, Luhan-ah?" tanya Kai pura-pura iba dan dibalas dengan anggukan Luhan tanpa memundurkan(?) kerucutan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, Lu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya di apartement-mu. Aku janji" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Luhan. Dan langsung dikaitkan oleh jari kelingking Luhan.

"Ohh tidak, umur kalian berapa eoh? Kalian lucu sekali kkk" ucap Kai sembari terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan kedua namja mungil di hadapannya.

"Yang pasti lebih muda darimu, kkamjong!" seru Kyungsoo sembari menjulurkan lidahnya untuk meledek si kkamjong.

"Ck... Chagiya~ jangan panggil aku kkamjong ne? Itu tidak baik untukmu, seharusnya kau memanggilku Jonginie~ begitu, arra?" seru Kai lalu mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya menundukkankepalanya agar rona pipinya tidak terlihat.

"Apa kau mendengarku baby Soo?" tanya Kai yang merasa tidak ditanggapi.

"N-ne..." jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Pintar~" sekali lagi Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo di depan Luhan yang masih setia menghadap ke bangku belakang dan Sehun yang melirik-lirik ke spion tengah.

"Apa kubilang? Kau kan yang sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri?" Sehun berkata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, Luhan yang mendengar hal itu hanya terkekeh membuat senyuman di bibir Sehun terkembang.

"Bilang saja kau iri" cibir Kai lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Lihat saja nanti" balas Sehun dengan seringaian tipisnya yang dihadiahi dengikan bahu dari Kai.

"Apa itu apartement-mu Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak terjebak dalam dekapan Kai.

"Ne!" balas Luhan antusias persis anak TK yang akan sampai di tempat darmawisata.

"Baiklah kita parkir dulu" ucap Sehun membawa masuk mobilnya menuju basement.

Merekapun turun dari mobil. Sedikit canggung, Luhan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bukankah tadi mereka hanya bilang ingin mengantar? Tapi buktinya mereka juga keluar dari mobil. Dan mau tak mau Luhan buka suara.

"Kalian mau berkunjung?" tanya atau tawar Luhan.

"Ah kenapa tidak?" ucap Kai tanpa sungkan dan anggukan cepat dari Sehun.

Mereka mulai memasuki lift. Lantai 27, pintu lift terbuka dan mereka pun keluar. Terus berjalan sampai sang pemilik berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Luhan dengan ramah.

"Ne~" ucap ketiganya bersamaan.

"Mau minum apa?" tanya Luhan lagi sembari menatap ketiga tamunya yang sedang memanjakan matanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Wahh apa benar kau tinggal sendiri, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ne... Waeyo, Kyung?" balas Luhan bingung.

"Sangat rapi untuk hitungan orang yang tinggal sendiri" ucap Kai menyambar namun diangguki oleh kedua temannya yang lain.

"Ahh itu... sejak kecil aku memang sudah tinggal sendiri" ucap Luhan dengan entengnya.

"Hmm... Lu... Aku tidak melihat foto orang tuamu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan polosnya.

"Sejak lahir aku tidak pernah tahu orang tuaku, kata kakek mereka masih ada. Tapi kakek tidak memberitahuku mereka di mana" balas Luhan dengan senyuman sendu.

"M-mianhae... Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih" lirih Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

"Gwenchana, aku sudah biasa dengan hal itu" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman tulusnya.

'Kau benar-benar menarik Xi Luhan...' Sehun membatin.

"B-Baekhyun" ucap Kai yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun sembari menghampiri Kai yang sedang melihat sebuah bingkai foto.

"Siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ini... Anak ini sangat mirip kenalan kami, namanya Byun Baekhyun" jelas Kai sembari menunjuk foto Luhan bersama seorang namja yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ahh itu saeng-ku, namanya Taehyung, tapi aku biasa memanggilnya V" Luhan menjelaskan.

"Ckckck mirip sekali ya..." Kai merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menunjukkan beberapa foto pada Luhan.

"Itu Byun Baekhyun" jelas Kai.

"B-Bagaimana bisa semirip ini?" ucap Luhan tak percaya.

"Entahlah, coba kau tanya pada kakekmu... Mungkin saeng-mu kembar" ucap Sehun menganalisis.

"Hmm mungkin... Akan kutanyakan nanti" balas Luhan.

"Lu... Aku haus" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit bernada manja.

"Ahh iya, sebentar. Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Luhan untuk kedua kalianya.

"Softdrink?" tanya Kai pada satu teman dan pacarnya.

"Ne, softdrink" seru Kyungsoo setuju. Dan Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Silakan..." ucap Luhan dengan ramah.

"Ne..."

-*-SKIP TIME-*-

Sehun sudah pulang sejak tiga puluh menit lalu karena dipanggil oleh appanya, begitu juga Kyungsoo yang baru saja berpamitan untuk pulang bersama Kai.

"Hahhh" Luhan mendesah.

"Apa yang waktu itu benar? Apa V memang kembar?" Luhan berbaring di atas kasur empuknya sembari menatap langit-langit kamar.

_-FLASHBACK ON-_

"Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" ucap seorang namja paruh baya dengan wajah geram.

"Papa... Tolong jangan bawa Taehyung, dia masih terlalu kecil, papa" mohon seorang yeoja yang mungkin masih berusia dua puluh tahun.

"Dia cucuku, aku yang akan membesarkannya! Cepat pergi atau aku akan memanggil polisi untuk menyeret kalian?" sang namja paruh baya mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"B-Baiklah..." sang yeoja pun menyerah dan pergi dari sana ruangan sang namja paruh baya dan berhenti di pintu masuk gedung. Yeoja itu menelepon seseorang.

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa membawa anak itu..."

"..."

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kita memiliki bayi yang satunya"

"..."

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana"

Dan akhirnya yeoja itu pergi dari sana.

_-FLASHBACK OFF-_

"Aku harus menanyakannya pada kakek" ucap Luhan dengan yakin.

Di kediaman keluarga Oh...

"Ada apa appa memanggilku?" tanya Sehun yang baru saja sampai.

"Kau pindah sekolah lagi Sehun-ah?" tanya sang appa tanpa menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

"Ne... Apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya balik.

"Aniya, itu justru lebih bagus" sang appa mulai mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Maksud appa?" Sehun menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Yahh karena kau bisa lebih dekat dengan seseorang" ucap sang eomma yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eomma, appa, tolong katakan dengan jelas. Aku tidak mengerti" Sehun berkata dengan polosnya.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah megah bergaya eropa classic, tepatnya di salah satu kamar tampak seorang namja paruh baya sedang duduk sembari menggengam tangan seorang namja dengan mata tertutup.

"Ini sudah sepuluh tahun Zhoumi, apa kau tidak mau melihat anak-anakmu?" lirihnya dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Mereka sudah besar, nak. Kapan kau akan sadar? Papa tidak selamanya akan ada untuk mereka" lirihnya lagi sembari mengeluarkan kristal bening dari matanya.

Beijing, Cina.

"Gege... sebentar lagi aku akan menemuimu, tunggu saja" gumam Taehyung yang sedang memasuki ruang tunggu di bandara.

DUGG

Ia menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Ahh mianhae..." ucap Taehyung penuh penyesalan. Orang yang ia tabrak tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"..." merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Taehyngpun sadar akan kalimat yang barusan ia katakan.

'Oh ayolah ini bukan di Korea. Mana dia mengerti?'

"Gwenchana, apa kau orang Korea?" baru saja Taehyung ingin bersuara tapi orang di hadapannya sudah bangkit dan membalasnya dengan bahasa Korea.

"K-Kau!"

**TBC**

A/N : Annyeong~

Wahh review-nya baru tiga orang? Gwenchana, maklum kan azul masih newbie yang penting ada yang bacalah :3

**Black LIly no Emiko Eva** : Iya kamu yang pertama... Chukkae~ /kasih popmie/ ^-^ Gomawo semangatnya ^^/ Huaaa jangan dibawa Luhan-nya, kontraknya di ff ini belum selesai :v

**Luexohun : **Ne... Ini udah dilanjut , baca terus ne ^^/

**Guest : **Mwehe... Di chap ini udah keungkapkan? :3 Ne... masih tahap pdkt mereka :v Ini udah dilanjut, baca terus ne? ^-^/

Gomawo yang udah baca -^-^-)/ Saranghae~ /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Even Know You (Chapter 3)

Title : I Don't Even Know You

Author : baby azul

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun

Taehyung (V)

Others

Genre : School life, romance (maybe), drama/sinetron :v

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, OOC, gaje, typo terselubung/? Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu

.

.

.

.

Happy reading -^-^-)/

Taehyung POV

**-Beijing Capital Airport-**

"K-Kau!" ucapku dengan heran.

"Hyungie~" ucap bocah di hadapanku dengan riang.

GREB

"Hyung mau ke Korea?" tanyanya sembari menggelayutkan tangannya di lenganku.

"Ne, kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di Beijing?" tanyaku cukup penasaran.

"Aku baru pulang darma wisata, mianhae hyung aku tidak bisa berkunjung ke rumah hyung. Tapi kita pasti memang jodoh sampai dipertemukan di sini"

'sudah kuduga anak ini memang tidak berubah, tidakkah dia lihat beberapa pasang mata yang sangat mengintimidasi menanyakan apa hubungan kami?'

"Ahh arraseo" jawabku seadanya.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook!" seru seseorang yang kuyakini adalah gurunya.

"Ne saem?" tanyanya dengan santai.

"Kami mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau di sini, jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari rombongan!"

'Betul kan? Tebakanku memang jarang salah'

"Ck... Aku bukan anak _playgroup_ yang baru pertama kali berdarmawisata di Beijing, saem"

'Ahh anak ini memang bena-benar' batinku sembari memijat dahi.

"Hyungie pusing?" tanyanya dengan wajah polosnya.

'_Oh Shit_, tolong jangan buat aku ingin menciummu sekarang, Kookie' umpatku dalam hati.

"G-Gwenchana, Kookie" aku pun tersenyum.

"Oh... Kau Xi Taehyung?" tanya sang guru.

'Bagaimana dia tahu?' batinku sembari menatap Kookie.

'Pasti dia menceritakanku pada semua orang, hahh anak ini'

"Ne... " ucapku sembari mengangguk.

"Lihat saem, kami cocok kan?" tanya Kookie dengan polosnya.

"Ha? Apa tidak salah?" respon sang guru membuatku bingung.

"WAE?" teriak Kookie membuatku dan beberapa orang di sana termasuk gurunya menutup telinga.

"Hey, jangan berteriak" ucapku pada Kookie, setelahnya aku hanya menggumamkan kata '' pada orang-orang sekitar sembari sedikit membungkuk.

"Habis Kim saem bilang begitu, aku kan sebal, hyung" serunya sembari mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

'Aishh kyeopta' akupun tersenyum dan mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Ck... Dasar manja, cepat kembali ke rombongan!" ucap sang guru.

"Ani, aku kan bersama V hyung. Kim saem saja yang kembali" balas Kookie.

"Anak manja in-" ucapan sang guru langsung kupotong.

"Hey, sudah kembali sana. Pada akhirnya di Korea kita akan bertemu lagi kan?" ucapku sembari mengusak rambutnya.

"Shireo!" umpatnya kemudian memelukku seperti koala.

"Aishhh, Yak Jeon Jung-" lagi, aku memotong umpatan namja bermarga Kim itu.

"Gwenchana Kim ahjussi, aku akan menjaga anak ini" ucapku dengan berat hati. Dan Kim ahjussi pun pergi.

"Saranghae hyungie~" ucap Kookie dengan _eyesmile_ nya.

"Nado..." akupun tersenyum.

"Sekarang turun, kau berat tahu?!" godaku, Kookiepun turun dan seperti yang kuduga dia akan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya lagi.

"Hyungie menyebalkan" ocehnya. Kami pun memutuskan untuk duduk di ruang tunggu.

Taehyung POV end

.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

**-Kediaman Oh-**

"Kau masih ingat anak Keluarga Jeon kan?" tanya appa.

"Jungkook?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ne, si manis Kookie~" eomma memulai _fangirling _atas anak itu lagi.

Yahh jujur saja sejak kedatangan anak itu di hidupku seolah-olah orangtuaku telah diambil alih olehnya. Cemburu? Tentu saja, walau kuakui aku sudah besar tapi tetap saja aku anak satu-satunya keluarga Oh dan itu tidak akan berubah. Sampai si kkamjong menjadi mancung dan putihpun itu tidak akan berubah!

"Ya ya ya terserah eomma, lalu kenapa aku harus dekat dengan anak rusuh itu?" tanyaku mulai tidak tertarik.

"Yakk Oh Sehun! Kookie itu manis, tidak rusuh. Kau ini-" lihat? Bahkan aku yang anak kandungnya tidak dibela.

"Sudah... Sudah... Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Jadi begini, appa dan tuan Jeon telah sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWO?" teriakku histeris.

"Yak, ada apa ini?" tanya haraboji yang baru masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Haraboji-ahh" ucapku dengan memelas.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya haraboji sembari menghampiriku.

"Appa dan eomma sudah tidak menyayangiku" seruku mendramatisir.

"Mwo?/Mwo?" ucap eomma dan appa bersamaan.

"Tidak menyayangimu bagaimana eoh? Katakan yang jelas"

"Mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan anak rusuh bernama Jungkook" ucapku seadanya.

"AHAHAHAHAHA"

'_Oh man_... Aku sedang tidak bercanda haraboji (=_=" ) ' umpatku dalam hati.

"Kenapa haraboji malah tertawa?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, kalau kau tidak suka ya tolak saja" ucap haraboji seenaknya lalu berlenggang pergi.

"Semudah itukah?" gumamku sembari menatap kepergian haraboji.

"Tentu tidak, anak muda" ini yang kubenci, sifat otoriter appa yang menggambarkan kekuasaan besarnya dan tidak satupun bisa menolak.

"Aishhh appa, aku benar-benar tidak mau dijodohkan dengan anak itu" gerutuku tidak terima.

"Wae? Apa kau bisa memberikan kami alasan yang kuat agar kau tidak dijodohkan?" tantang eomma.

"Aku punya seseorang yang kusuka..." ucapku tanpa memandang kedua orang tuaku.

"Nugu?/Nugu?" tanya mereka bersamaan, ahh mereka jodoh(?)

"Hoobae-ku di sekolah" jawabku.

"Namanya -_-" tanya appa dengan wajah datarnya.

"Xi-"

"Anak keluarga Xi? Dia orang Cina?" tanya haraboji yang tiba-tiba datang lagi.

"N-Ne, apa haraboji mengenalnya?" tanyaku penuh harap, mungkin saja haraboji teman dari kakek Luhan dan kami bisa dijodohkan? (A : mau lu -_- )

"Ani, hanya pernah mendengarnya. Keluarga Xi terlalu misterius" ucap haraboji sukses membuat harapanku hancur.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan? Bahkan keluarganya tidak jelas" tambah eomma.

"Kata siapa tidak jelas?" ucap haraboji membuat harapanku kembali bangkit.

"Bukannya tadi appa bilang keluarga itu misterius? Itu sama saja dengan tidak jelas kan?" eomma mulai membuatku geram.

"Bukan seperti itu, keluarga Xi sangat terkenal di bisnis perhiasan dan interiornya. Bahkan perusahannya adalah yang terbesar di Cina, yang membuat keluarga itu misterius adalah kehilangan putra tunggal tuan Xi sejak kecelakaan" ucap haraboji membuatku, eomma dan juga appa membulatkan mata kami.

"Begitukah?" tanya eomma.

'Lihatlah... kau benar-benar tertarik pada semua hal berbau perhiasan ckckck dasar eomma' gumamku dalam hati.

"Ne, kami pernah bekerja sama. Kau tahukan perusahaan appa bertugas memasarkan produk-produk, nah salah satunya produk dari perusahaan keluarga Xi" ungakap haraboji.

"Jadi?" tanyaku dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Kami akan mencari tahu tentang keluarga Xi, kau mendekatlah dulu pada Kookie" ucap eomma.

"Ckkk terserah" tanpa pikir panjang aku segera pergi ke kamar.

Sehun POV end

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja mungil memandangi tubuh seorang yeoja yang tergeletak lemah. Banyak selang yang tersambung dari alat-alat canggih menuju tubuh sang yeoja. Mata sang namja mungil mulai basah dengan air mata.

"Eomma... Baekkie sudah besar, tapi kenapa eomma masih belum bangun? Imo bilang kalau Baekkie sudah besar eomma akan bangun..."

PUK

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak sang namja mungil yang diketahui bernama Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, eomma pasti akan segera bangun. Baekkie bersabar ne?" ucap yeoja yang Baekhyun panggil imo sembari mengusap sayang rambut namja mungil anak dari yeoja berwajah serupa dengannya yang sedang koma.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Luhan's Apartement-**

Luhan POV

Tuttt tuttt

Sudah lebih dari 15 kali aku menghubungi yeye (kakek) tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Apa yeye sedang sibuk?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit aku menyerah.

"Mungkin yeye sedang ada urusan penting dan tidak bisa diganggu" pikirku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

**-At XOXO School-**

Author POV

Seorang namja putih hampir pucat berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dengan wajah datar –malas- nya yang sangat kentara. Semua mata terjutu padanya, tentu saja siapa yang tidak heran bila seorang cucu pemilik sekolah terlihat sangat mencolok di pagi hari dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hey, ada apa Hun? Kau tampak ..." Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Sehun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya akibat tatapan tajam seorang Oh Sehun yang mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

PUK

Sebuah tangan berkulit gelap(?) menepuk pundak Sehun dan –lagi- dihadiahi tatapan tajam ala tuan Oh Sehun.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan panggilan orang tuamu kemarin?" tanya sang pelaku penepukan –Kai-

"Bingo!" ucap Sehun tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Mereka bertigapun masuk ke kelas Sehun dan Chanyeol –Kai berada di kelas yang berbeda dengan YeolHun-

"Jadi, apa yang membuat seorang tuan muda Oh Thehun ini bermuram durja(?)" ucap Kai.

"Aku dijodohkan" balas Sehun yang hampir samar, bagai bisikan.

"KAU DIJODOHKAN?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara lantang yang dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis dari Sehun. Beberapa siswa-siswi yang mendengar teriakan Chanyeol segera berbisik.

"Kecilkan suaramu!" gerutu Sehun.

Ketiganyapun duduk, YeolHun duduk di tempat mereka sementara Kai duduk di bangku yang masih kosong tepat di depan mereka.

"Dengan siapa Hun?" tanya Kai tidak sabar.

"Kalian tahu Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Sehun dengan datar.

"Oh si bocah cerewet yang tak mau kalah itu?" ucap Chanyeol blak-blakan.

"Bingo! Anak itulah yang akan dijodohkan denganku" ucap Sehun dengan malas.

"Dia di tingkat berapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Dia masih di tingkat 8, Junior High School" ucap Chanyeol.

"Oh pantas saja aku tidak tahu" ucap Kai jujur.

"Ahhh aku berharap anak itu juga tidak mau dijodohkan" doa Sehun sembari menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya.

"Kuharap begitu, Hun" Kai mengusap pundak sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Ckckck mendapatkan Luhan saja belum, sekarang malah ada masalah lagi. Tapi..." ucapan Sehun menggantung.

"Tapi?/Tapi?" tanya YeolKai bersamaan.

"Kurasa haraboji memberiku lampu hijau untuk bersama Luhan" ucap Sehun sembari mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Begitukah? Apa haraboji-mu mengenal keluarga Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Ne, katanya dia hanya sekedar tahu sebatas rekan bisnis tidak lebih. Dan kurasa kau benar, Yeol. Keluarga Luhan memang misterius, haraboji-ku mengakui hal itu" ucap Sehun merubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Biar kutebak, kau akan meminta bantuan Zitao ge?" tanya Kai dengan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Tentu saja" ungkap Sehun sembari mengembangkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan polos.

"Salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Oh, detektif Huang Zitao" jawab Sehun dengan bangga.

"Wow, dia orang Cina? Pasti itu lebih mudah" opini Chanyeol yang membuat kedua temannya menyerngit bingung.

"Luhan kan orang Cina" sambung Chanyeol yang mengerti tatapan teman-temannya.

"Pantas saja, ahh bahkan aku tidak tahu dia orang Cina. Ck... Sepertinya aku harus menghubungi gege secepatnya" gumam Sehun yang diangguki oleh kedua temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Luhannie~" panggil seorang namja bermata bulat pada teman sebangkunya.

"N-ne? Ada apa Kyung?" respon Luhan yang baru bangun dari acara 'tidur sebelum masuk kelas' nya.

"Kau kenapa eoh? Apa kau kurang tidur?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kurasa begitu, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Kai dan Sehun sunbae" ungkap Luhan semabari mengucek(?) mata rusanya dengan imut.

"Huaaa kyeopta~" seru Kyungsoo sembari mencubit gemas pipi Luhan.

"Ngg berapa lama lagi waktu yang kita punya sebelum bel masuk?" tanya Luhan dengan mata sayunya.

"Hmm kira-kira 15 menit lagi, kau mau tidur lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Ne..." ucap Luhan dan langsung menutup matanya sembari meletakan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kubangunkan" ucap Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**-Incheon Airport-**

Taehyung POV

"Hyungie~" panggil Kookie sarat dengan unsur manja di telingaku.

"Ne?" tanyaku sembari menghadapnya.

"Gendong~ Aku lelah" rengeknya sembari mengeluarkan jurus _pupppy eyes attack_ nya.

"Ckckck manja sekali eoh? Tunggu sampai kita menemukan jemputanmu" balasku sembari memeluknya.

"Ne- Ah itu Kang ahjussi!" ucapnya dengan semangat sembari menunjuk seseorang yang kuketahui sebagai supir pribadi keluarga Jeon.

"Kajja" ajak ku sembari berjongkok di depan Kookie dan ia pun naik ke punggungku.

"Hyungie yang terbaik" ucapnya sembari mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya di leherku.

CHU~

Seketika aku terdiam sejenak, wajahku memanas. Debaran jantungku mulai tak normal.

'Oh ayolah, kau hanya dicium oleh seorang bocah yang bahkan belum berumur 15 tahun' umpatku dalam hati.

Saat kulihat lagi Kookie sudah terlelap.

"Ahh tuan muda Xi, apa kabar?" tanya Kang ahjussi dengan ramah.

"Sangat baik ahjussi, anda sendiri?" tanyaku balik.

"Saya juga baik tuan muda" balasnya sembari tersenyum lalu membuka pintu belakang mobil, segera kulepaskan Kookie dari gendonganku.

SRET

GREB

Oh tidak, dia bahkan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kookie~" ucapku mencoba membangunkannya walau sebenarnya tidak tega.

"Hyungie ikut Kookie ke rumah~" rengeknya lagi.

"Tapi hyung mau ke tempat Luhan ge, Kookie" tolakku dengan halus.

"Andwe! Hyungie harus bersama Kookie! Nanti kita bisa ke tempat Luhan ge bersama, sekarang ke rumah Kookie dulu. Kita bertemu eomma dan appa, jebal hyung~" rengeknya lagi-lagi dengan _puppy eyes attack. _

"Hmm arraseo..." akupun kalah.

"Yeay!" pekiknya girang.

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil benda persegi panjang dan membuka kuncinya. Kucari kontak Luhan ge dan mengiriminya pesan.

**_  
To : Lu ge**

**Ge, aku bertemu Kookie saat akan ke Seoul. Aku akan ke rumahnya dulu, apa gege masih di sekolah?**

**-sent-  
_**

Drrt drrt

Ponselku bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.  
**_ **

**From : Lu ge**

**Baiklah, baik-baik di sana. Iya aku masih di sekolah, kau mau ke sini?**

Langsung saja kubalas pesannya.

**To : Lu ge**

**Ne! Mungkin dua jam dari sekarang, aku akan beristirahat dulu.**

**-sent-**

Tak sampai semenit ponselku bergetar lagi.

**From : Lu ge**

**Arraseo, tepat sekali waktu istirahat. Kutunggu ^^**

.

.

.

.

**-Kediaman keluarga Xi-**

Author POV

Seorang namja paruh baya keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah segar dan pakaian yang rapih. Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang lebih muda menghampirinya.

"Permisi Presdir, ini ponsel anda. Sejak semalam tuan muda Luhan terus menghubungi anda. Saya baru mengeceknya tadi pagi" ucap sang namja yang diketahui sebagai asistennya.

"Xie xie, apa jadwalku hari ini?" tanyanya sembari berkutat dengan benda persegi di tangannya.

"Ada pemeriksaan pabrik dan rapat dengan para pemegang saham di Seoul sore nanti" ucap sang asisten.

"Hanya itu?" tanya sang presdir meyakinkan.

"Iya presdir, hanya itu" balas sang asisten.

"Baiklah, kita ke pabrik sekarang" perintah sang presdir.

.

.

.

.

**-XOXO High School-**

Sehun POV

Lima menit sudah kelasku berisik oleh suara murid, terang saja dua jam pertama tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Guru itu sedang ada perlu katanya. Tak ingin membuang waktu akupun mengambil ponselku dan menelepon Zitao ge.

Tuttt tuttt

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Begini ge, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"..."

"Aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang sebuah keluarga"

"..."

"Kau tahu keluarga Xi? Aku ingin mengetahui tentang keluarga itu"

"..."

"Baiklah, xie xie ge. Kutunggu" ucapku sebelum menutup sambungan.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Chanyeol yang menetapku sejak tadi.

"Ne, dan dia bilang dia pernah tahu tentang keluarga itu"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, pasti kau bisa mendapatkan Luhan, Hun" ucap Chanyeol dengan yakin.

"Ne, pasti. Oh iya, apa Baekhyun pernah menyinggung soal keluarganya padamu?" tanyaku yang teringat kejadian di rumah Luhan kemarin.

"Ne, aku sangat tahu. Wae? Apa dia tidak pernah cerita?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Tidak pernah, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau tahu. Karena kemarin aku menemukan foto adik Luhan yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun" ucapku serius.

"Jinjja?" Chanyeol nampak sangat terkejut.

"Ne!" ucapku yakin.

"Yang kutahu Baekhyun sejak lahir dibesarkan oleh paman dan bibinya, tapi dia juga tinggal dengan eommanya tapi..." ucap Chanyeol menggantung.

"Tapi apa?" aku mulai penasaran.

"Tapi eommanya sudah koma selama 10 tahun" ungkap Chanyeol membuatku tercegang.

'Apa itu alasannya selalu menghindar saat aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya?' batinku.

"Apa dia punya saudara?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau tahu kan saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit? Aku dengar sedikit pembicaraan bibinya dengan dokter bahwa Baekhyun memiliki saudara kembar dan penyebab ia sakit tanpa sebab adalah ia merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan kembarannya" pernyataan Chanyeol benar-benar membantuku menyusun beberapa _puzzle _hubungan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Kurasa aku akan menanyakan ini pada Luhan saat istirahat, dia harus tahu" ucapku dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Rest time...

Tanpa membuang waktu aku dan Chanyeol segera memasuki kelas Luhan yang berada tepat di sebelah kelasku dan Chanyeol. Saat memasuki kelas aku dan Chanyeol segera membelalakan mata kami saat melihat seorang yang sejak tadi kukatakan mirip dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku bermimpi, Hun?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menatapku.

"Ani, Yeol. Anak itu adalah adiknya Luhan yang tadi kubicarakan" jawabku yang mengerti arah bicara Chanyeol.

"Sehun! Chanyeol!" pekik Kai yang sudah berada di antara Luhan, Kyungsoo dan dua orang lainnya. Aku dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri mereka.

"Benar-benar mirip" ucap Chanyeol saat melihat wajah adik Luhan dari jarak dekat.

"Hey hyung cadel, sejak kapan kau sekolah di sini?" tanya seorang bocah yang berada di samping adik Luhan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"YAKK! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini tanpa seragam sekolah bocah rusuh?" tanyaku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi pada bocah di hadapanku.

"Aku baru pulang darmawisata hyung, jadi masih libur. Kau ini berisik sekali" ucapnya dengan ringan.

"Oh, kukira kau membolos" balasku mengerti.

"Tunggu, apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Luhan sembari menatapku dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Ne/Ne" ucap kami bersamaan.

"Wahh dunia ini sempit sekali ya" ucap Luhan sembari tersenyum.

"Memangnya kau mengenal anak rusuh ini di mana, Lu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kookie itu emmm... namjachingu saeng-ku, Taehyung" ungkapnya membuatku tercengang.

"Jinjja? Terima kasih Tuhan, kau sangat baik" ucapku penuh rasa syukur.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan ini saeng-ku, Taehyung. Kalian bisa memanggilnya V" ucap Luhan mengenalkan adiknya.

"Oh Sehun" ucapku sembari menyalaminya.

"Park Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol yang juga ikut menyalaminya.

"Oh ya, aku sudah membicarakan tentang Baekhyun pada mereka" seru Kai.

"Dan aku juga telah menghubungi Baekhyun untuk bertemu nanti siang, apa kalian mau ikut?" tanya Kai menyambung ucapannya tadi.

"Tentu/Tentu" jawabku dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

"Heung... Sepertinya hanya Kookie yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kalian" ucap bocah rusuh yang sejak tadi diam di samping calon adik iparku(?).

"Anak kecil diam saja!" seruku tajam dan seketika fenomena(?) pengerucutan bibir bocah rusuh itupun terjadi.

"Hyungie~ Cadel hyung itu jahat sekali pada Kookie. Kookie sebal!" ucapnya mengadu.

'Ck... Dasar bocah, tidak pada orang tuaku... Pada calon adik iparku pun dia begitu' umpatku dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Kookie, nanti hyung jelaskan semua pada Kookie di rumah ne?" ucap V sangat sabar di mataku.

Drrt drrt

Ponselku bergetar manandakan ada e-mail masuk. Langsung saja kuambil ponselku dan melihat isi e-mail itu. Seketika senyumku mengembang melihat berbagai berita dan latar berlakang keluarga Xi yang tadi kuminta pada Zitao ge.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N : Fiuhh akhirnya selesai Chap ini /lap keringet/ Cepet kan update-nya? Soalnya konfliknya udah dapet mwehehehe :3

Oh iya yang nanya-nanya soal Baekhyun sama V, mereka sekelas kok. Kalo yang di chap 1 aku bilang Baek hoobae-nya Sehun itu maksudnya sekolah mereka kan jadi satu dari Playgroup sampe High School jadi si Sehun udah siswa High School si Baek masih siswa Junior High School, jadi sepantaran sama V :3

**Bales rieview :**

**Sanshaini Hikari : **huaa mian review kamu yang di chap 1 baru dibales di chap ini, soalnya pas kemarin kamu review 2 menit sebelum aku publish chap 2 jadi baru liat /.\  
Mwehe sudah terjawabkan beberapa rahasianya? :v

**Maple fujoshi2309 : **huaa mian kalo soal jaejoong, itu karena namanya yang lewat pas aku mau ngasih nama ke kakenya sehun /.\  
Mwehe berat ga ya? Agak deh kayaknya, tapi ga terlalu kok :3  
Kalo tingakatnya Baek sama V udh aku jelasi di A/N atas ya  
Kalo soal keluarga Luhan next chap aku buat flashback nya ^^

**sstyle313 : **Mwehe iya dia dijodohin, kentara ya? xD  
Kkk~ tebakan kamu salah, tapi Luhannya ga aku sakitin kok :3  
Luhan memang selalu imut xD

**Black LIly no Emiko Eva :** Mwehe iya, abis kentara banget sih warna kulitnya xD

Huaa diculik lagi xD

**DeerIAM :** Udah aku jelasin di A/N atas ne soal tingkat Baek-V ^^  
/pegangin biar ga bingung/ :v  
Ini udah dilanjut :3

** : **Ini sudah dilanjut :D

**Luexohun : **Mwehe ngejual masa xD  
Ini udah di update :3 Udah kejawabkan kekepoannya? :v

Jangan lupa review ne? Gomawo -^0^-)/ Moahh :-* /tebar flying kiss bareng HunHan/


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Even Know You

.

.

.

Title : I Don't Even Know You (Chapter 4)

Author : baby azul

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Byun Baekhyun

Xi Taehyung (V)

Jeon Jungkook

Others

Genre : Drama, romance (maybe), sinetron :v

Rate : T+

Warning : YAOI, aneh, gaje, typo terselubung/?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Annyeong~ azul is back :3

Ada yang kangen? xD Mwehehe

Langsung aja ya, di hari yang berbahagia ini azul mempersembahkan/?

Lanjutan dari ff sinetron(?) azul yang berjudul **I Don't Even Know You  
**Oh iya, berhubung ini flashback keluarganya Luhan, jadi azul banyakin bahasa Mandarin di sini -'o'- )

Jangan lupa review ne? Silakan~

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Happy reading -^-^-)/

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Seorang namja paruh baya sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, bukan untuk membuka _social media _atau semacamnya melainkan untuk melihat foto beberapa orang keluarganya. Tampak dirinya yang menjadi poros duduk di tengah dan dihapit oleh seorang namja tampan di sebelah kirinya dan yeoja cantik di sebelah kanannya. Tak lupa sang namja memangku seorang anak kecil berusia setahun, sementara sang yeoja duduk anggun dengan perut besarnya –sedang hamil-

"Andai kejadian itu tidak terjadi, pasti kalian masih bersama. Dan Zhoumi tak kan koma hingga selama ini" gumamnya penuh penyesalan.

-_FLASHBACK-_

Semua tampak indah, tidak ada satupun yang aneh. Seorang nanren masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis dengan wajah gembira. Bukan karena tanpa alasan, dia sangat senang karena dia adalah pengantin baru. Terbilang baru karena mereka baru menikah selama 3 bulan. Dan sekarang ia baru pulang dari kantornya.

"Gege... kau sudah pulang?" tanya seorang nunren cantik nan anggun mendatangi sang nanren.

"Shi, aku sangat senang mengingat kita sudah menikah sekarang" ucap sang nanren sembari mengelus perut sang istri yang nampak membesar.

"Cepatlah mandi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Setelah ini kita makan ne" ucap sang istri mengintrupsi sembari mengambil tas sang suami.

"Hao... Qian, apa Luhan sudah tidur?" tanya sang suami.

"Sudah, padahal tadi dia sangat ingin menunggumu. Tapi ternyata kau pulang larut, jadi dia sudah tertidur" jelas sang istri.

"Jinjja? Ahh baiklah, akan kuberikan boneka bambi ini besok saat dia bangun" ucap sang suami dan langsung pergi menuju kamar si anak sulung.

Kalian heran kenapa mereka sudah punya anak tapi baru menikah? Yahh Luhan, anak pertama mereka memang anak hasil luar nikah. Lalu karena Zhoumi -sang suami- bersih keras untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Qian –sang istri- mereka pun menikah. Heran dengan kata _bersih keras_ ? Pernikahan mereka memang tidak direstui oleh tuan Xi Hangeng, papa dari Xi Zhoumi. Alasannya seperti orang kaya pada umumnya _**Dia tidak sederajat dengan kita**_ begitu katanya.

Selang beberapa menit Zhoumi telah keluar dari kamar dengan piyamanya, jelas sekali ia baru selesai mandi. Langsung saja dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

"Qian, apa kata yiseng tadi?" tanya Zhoumi sembari memeluk sang istri dari belakang.

"Yiseng bilang kandunganku sehat jadi suamiku tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Qian lalu memutar tubuhnya hingga bertatapan langsung dengan Zhoumi.

"Lalu bagaimana papa? Apa papa sudah menyudahi perang dinginnya?" tanya Qian dengan raut wajah khawatir. Pasalnya sejak mereka –Zhoumi&Qian- menikah papa dari Zhoumi tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, dan itu mereka anggap sebagai perang dingin.

"Semua sudah membaik, Qian. Tadi papa telah berbicara padaku dan dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan pernikahan kita lagi" ucap Zhoumi sembari mengelus surai panjang sang istri guna menenangkannya.

"Baguslah, aku bisa lega akhirnya" ucap Qian sembari tersenyum manis.

"Shi, wo ye~" balas Zhoumi lalu mengecup bibir sang istri sekilas.

"Ayo makan..." ajak sang istri dan merekapun makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

-Tujuh bulan kemudian-

_Beijing International Hospital_

"Qian, bertahanlah... Kau pasti bisa melewati ini seperti saat kau melahirkan Luhan" ucap Zhoumi menguatkan istrinya yang terbaring di ranjang ruang inap.

"Ahhh kurasa ini sudah waktunya, ge..." seru sang istri dengan wajah pucat dan penuh keringat.

"Yiseng! Yiseng!" dengan cekatan Zhoumi keluar dari ruang inap mencari dokter. Beberapa menit kemudian sang dokter dan para perawat segera memindahkan Qian ke ruang bersalin. Sementara Zhoumi menunggu di depan ruang bersalin.

"Kau pasti bisa Qian..." ucapnya meyakinkan dirinya dan sang istri.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang sangat lantang.

"A-ANAKKU SUDAH LAHIR!" serunya, namun dokter belum keluar. Setelah dua menit menunggu kembali terdengar suara tangisan bayi yang sama nyaring dengan sebelumnya.

"A-apa anakku kembar?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Setelahnya sang dokterpun keluar dari ruang bersalin.

"Tuan Xi, selamat... Anak anda kembar laki-laki, dengan jarak waktu dua menit" ucap sang dokter sembari menjabat tangan Zhoumi.

"Xie xie, Yiseng..." ucap Zhoumi dengan gembira.

"Silakan masuk ke dalam, nyonya Xi baru saja tertidur" terang sang dokter lalu pergi. Tanpa mengulur waktu Zhoumi langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan duduk di sebelah ranjang sang istri.

"Kau wanita yang sangat kuat, Qian... Wo hen ai ni..."

CHU

Zhoumi mengecup kening sang istri dengan rasa sayang.

"Tuan Xi, maaf mengganggu... Ini bayi anda..." ucap seorang perawat sembari membawa seorang bayi. Tanpa pikir panjang Zhoumi langsung menggendong bayinya yang baru lahir.

"Di mana bayi yang satunya?" tanya Zhoumi bingung.

"Bayi anda yang lain harus dibaringkan di inkubator, suhu tubuhnya di bawah suhu normal" ujar sang perawat.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yiseng bilang tubuh bayi anda agak lemah, tuan Xi"

"Ahh hao. Bisa kau menolongku?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Tentu tuan Xi..."

"Begini..."

Beberapa menit mereka berbincang dan akhirnya diangguki oleh sang perawat.

"Kumohon, ini demi keluargaku"

"Saya mengerti tuan" balas sang perawat lalu keluar dari ruangan.

Zhoumi mengambil ponselnya guna menghubungi seseorang.

"Victoria, bisa kau bantu aku?" ucap Zhoumi memulai pembicaraan tanpa memberi salam pembuka terlebih dahulu.

"..."

"Ini mengenai Qian, jie jie mu..."

"..."

"Tolong bawa anak salah satu anak kami ke Korea..."

.

.

.

.

.

-Tiga tahun kemudian-

"Cepat ceraikan wanita murahan itu!" ucap seorang nanren paruh baya dengan lantangnya.

"Papa, tidak bisakah kita menunggu sampai anak kami besar?" tanya Zhoumi dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan masalah ini sebelumnya, bukan? Dan papa rasa kau tahu jawabannya" ucap sang nanren dengan tegas.

"Apa papa tidak bisa menerima seseorang tanpa melihat latar belakangnya?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

"Tidak! Semua sudah jelas dan papa sudah cukup bersabar untuk 4 tahun ini!" geram Xi Hangeng.

"Begitukah? Bahkan mama juga hanya orang biasa, dan aku tahu itu" ucap Zhoumi dengan nada meremehkan.

"Karena itu, aku bahkan menyingkirkan istriku sendiri!" ujarnya tanpa menurunkan emosinya.

"Papa memang sudah keterlaluan!" bentak Zhoumi tersurut emosi.

"BERANI KAU MEMBENTAK PAPAMU, HAHH?" teriak Hangeng sembari memukul meja di hadapannya.

"Untuk ukuran seseorang yang tak berperi kemanusiaan seperti, papa? Kurasa tak ada salahnya" jawab Zhoumi tanpa nada tegang sedikitpun.

"JADI KAU SUDAH BERANI MENGHINA PAPAMU SENDIRI HAHH? KALAU BEGITU PERGI KAU DAN JANGAN PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN DIRIMU DAN KELUARGAMU DI HADAPANKU!" geram Hangeng dengan wajah memerah sarat akan emosi.

"Dengan senang hati, tuan Xi" Zhoumipun segera keluar dari ruangan presdir Xi, tak lupa membanting pintu tersebut sebelum keluar.

.

.

.

_Kediaman keluarga Xi_

"Qian, cepat masukkan baju kita dan anak-anak ke koper. Kita akan pindah ke Korea!" seru Zhoumi yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis, istananya dan keluarga kecilnya.

"Papa!" ucap Luhan yang melihat papanya baru datang dan segera memeluk papanya.

"Ni hao, Lu~ Ayo cepat bantu mama beres-beres" ucap Zhoumi mengintrupsi.

"Shi! Tapi... Kenapa kita harus pindah, pa?" tanya Luhan sembari mengekori papanya yang sibuk dengan baju-bajunya.

"Kita akan ke tempat baru, di sana akan lebih senang. Di sana ada banyak rusa dan hello kitty. Lulu mau ke sana kan?" ucap Zhoumi sedikit berbohong.

"Shi! Lulu mau cepat-cepat bertemu rusa dan hello kitty!" ucap Luhan antusias lalu berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali eoh?" tanya Qian sembari memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper.

"Papa sudah melepasku, aku tak mau membuang kesempatan ini. Jadi sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke tempat Baekhyun. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan?" tanya Zhoumi sembari mengelus pipi istrinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Ahh akhirnya" jawab Qian dengan ekspresi bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu, keluarga kecil Xi sedang berada dalam mobil. Tampak sang papa di bangku kemudi, dan di sebelahnya tentu ada sang istri. Tak lupa kedua anak mereka yang sedang tertidur karena perjalanan menuju airport yang cukup jauh.

"Akhirnya lampu hijau!" dengan cekatan Zhoumi segera menginjak pedal gas, namun tanpa di sadari ada sebuah truk besar melaju di depan mobil mereka. Untuk menghindari tabrakan Zhoumipun segera membangting stir mobilnya ke arah lain. Yang tak lain menuju pembatas jalan.

BRAKK

CKITT

Seketika mobil itu jatuh ke jurang dan mengluarkan asap.

.

.

.

TRANG

Bunyi nyaring dari cangkir teh yang tak sengaja terjatuh dari meja presdir Xi.

"Kenapa aku berfirasat buruk?" gumam Hangeng.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"Masuk!"

"Presdir, gawat..." ucap sang sekretaris dengan gugup.

"Ada apa? Bicara yang jelas"

"Tuan Zhoumi..."

"Ck... Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Hangeng dengan geram

"Tuan Zhoumi sekeluarga kecelakaan, Presdir"

"APA? JANGAN BERCANDA! DIA BARU SAJA DI SINI DUA JAM YANG LALU"

"S-saya tidak bercanda, Presdir... Pihak kepolisian baru saja menghubungi kantor" jelas sang sekretaris.

"DI MANA ANAKKU SEKARANG?" tanya Hangeng dengan panik.

"Tuan Zhoumi ada di Beijing International Hospital, Presdir"

"Bawa aku ke sana sekarang!"

"Hao"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Hangeng sekarang, di sebuah ruangan VVIP rumah sakit. Duduk di samping tubuh anaknya yang baru saja selesai dengan oprasinya.

"Sekretaris Zhang, di mana cucuku?" tanya Hangeng membuka pembicaraan.

"Tuan muda Luhan dan Taehyung ada di ruang anak-anak, Presdir"

"Apa dia dirawat di ruang VVIP?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Iya, Presdir"

"Bawa aku ke ruangan mereka!" tanpa membuang waktu merekapun segera pergi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang tak berhati nurani itu membawa anak-anakmu, jie. Tidak akan!" ucap seoran nuren berparas persis Qian yang sedang menggenggam tangan Qian sembari menangis.

Zhoumi dan Qian berada di ruangan yang berbeda? Tentu, Hangeng tidak akan membiarkan anaknya dekat dengan nuren yang dianggapnya membawa sial pada keluarganya itu.

"Victoria, di mana Luhan dan Taehyung?" tanya suara seorang naren berkebangsaan Korea yang baru saja masuk ke ruang rawat Qian.

"Mereka di ruangan anak-anak, ada apa Ryeowook?" tanya Victoria sembari membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sang penanya.

"Apa kau tidak takut tuan Xi akan mengambil mereka saat kita tak di sana?" tanya naren yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook.

"Kau benar! Aku akan ke sana! Kau jagalah jie jie di sini" ucap Victoria yang dianggukki oleh Ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

_Kids' room_

Hangeng telah lebih dulu masuk ke ruang rawat kedua cucunya bersama sekretarisnya.

"Yiseng, bagaimana keadaan cucuku?" tanya Hangeng sembari menatap kedua cucunya yang tampak terbaring lemah seperti anaknya.

"Keduanya mengalami benturan yang cukup keras pada bagian kepala, dan..." sang dokter memberi jeda.

"Dan apa?"

"Dan itu bisa berakibat fatal pada ingatan keduanya, tuan Xi" ucap sang dokter dengan nada prihatin. Raut waja Hangeng berubah, bukan menjadi sedih. Buktinya sebuah smirk samar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Xie xie, Yiseng..." ucap Hangeng.

"Dui buqi, saya permisi tuan Xi" dan sang dokterpun segera keluar dari ruangan.

.

.

.

BRAKK

"Tuan Xi, bisa kau tinggalkan kedua keponakanku?" ucap Victoria yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Oh, kembaran nuren pembawa sial itu sudah datang rupanya" ucap Hangeng dengan nada meremehkan.

"Pembawa sial katamu? Jie jie ku tak pernah membawa sial, ini semua terjadi karena dirimu, tuan Xi! Berkacalah sedikit!" geram Victoria agak tertahan, mengingat di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada mereka.

"Semua ini tidak akan terjadi bila jie jie mu itu tidak masuk dalam ruang lingkup keluargaku. Dan jangan harap kau bisa membawa kedua cucuku, mereka adalah tanggung jawabku dan Zhoumi!" balas Hangeng setenang mungkin.

"Nghhh" sebuah erangan kecil menghentikan Victoria yang baru saja ingin membalas ucapan Hangeng.

"Luhan..." ucap Hangeng sembari mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan yang sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Lu?" tanya Victoria yang ikut mendekap pada Luhan.

"Kalian siapa?" ucap anak bermata rusa yang baru sadar itu dengan wajah polosnya.

DEG

"K-Kau lupa dengan guma?" tanya Victoria heran.

"Aku siapa?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Apa dia amnesia?!" tanya Victoria entah pada siapa.

"Kurasa begitu, dan itu lebih baik. Sekretaris Zhang, seret dia keluar!" interupsi Hangeng.

"Baik, Presdir"

"YAKK! Apa-apaan kau tuan Xi! Dasar manusia tak berhati nurani!" teriak Victoria yang diseret paksa.

"Kenapa dia diseret keluar?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Dia orang jahat, Lu" ucap Hangeng tanpa keraguan.

"Lu itu siapa? Dan kau siapa?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi.

"Lu itu panggilanmu, namamu adalah Xi Luhan. Dan aku adalah yeye mu" ucap Hangeng dengan senyum hangat.

"Zhen de ma?" ucap Luhan sedikit tak percaya.

"Zhen de..." balas Hangeng penuh keyakinan lalu mengusak rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Anak ini siapa?" tanya Luhan yang baru sadar akan keberadaan anak lain di sampingnya.

"Dia didi mu, namanya Xi Taehyung" jelas Hangeng.

"Dia masih tidur? Lalu kenapa kami tidur di sini?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Kalian sedang sakit, dan kau yang pertama sembuh"

"Lulu sakit apa yeye?" tanyanya lagi.

"Cacar" ucap Hangeng bohong.

"Cacar? Kenapa tidak berbekas?" tanya Luhan lagi

(A : Si Luhan kepo bener dah, ampe bosen azul nulisnya -_,-)

"Iya, tentu saja karena penanganan dokter dan perawat yang sangat baik" Hangeng mulai menyukai cucunya yang terbilang sangat pintar ini.

"Hmm yeye..."

"Ya?"

"Lulu lapar..."

"Ahahaha sebentar, yeye akan memanggilkan perawat untuk mengantarkan makanan" dan Hangeng segera menekan tombol yang tertera di atas kepala ranjang Luhan.

.

.

.

.

-Dua bulan kemudian-

Seorang anak kecil keluar dari mobil hitam diikuti para maid di belakangnya.

"Tuan muda, jangan berlari. Nanti anda bisa jatuh" seorang maid.

"Wo mei wen ti~" ucap sang anak kecil yang terus berlari menuju gedung megah milik keluarga Xi.

"Ahh tuan muda memang hiperactive" ujar maid yang lain.

Luhan berlari mendahului para maid menuju lift, dengan cekatan Luhan menekan tombol close. Sehingga pintu lift tertutup dan di sinilah dia, dalam lift menuju ruangan yeye nya, sendirian.

"Na... na... na..." Luhan bersenandung dengan riangnya.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai yang ia inginkan.

"Yeye... Lulu datang~" ucap Luhan yang langsung berlari keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seorang naren yang tak asing di matanya.

"Orang jahat datang lagi!" ujar Luhan sembari bersembunyi di belakang pot bunga besar yang bisa menutupi tubuh mungilnya.

"Cepat pergi dari hadapanku!" ucap Hangeng dengan wajah geram.

"Papa... Tolong jangan bawa Taehyung, dia masih terlalu kecil, papa" mohon seorang naren yang mungkin masih berusia dua puluh tahunan.

"Dia cucuku, aku yang akan membesarkannya! Cepat pergi atau aku akan memanggil polisi untuk menyeretmu?" Hangeng mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"B-Baiklah..." sang naren pun menyerah dan pergi dari sana ruangan Presdir Xi dan berhenti di pintu masuk gedung. Naren itu menelepon seseorang.

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa membawa anak itu..."

"..."

"Sudahlah, setidaknya kita memiliki bayi yang satunya"

"..."

"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana"

Dan akhirnya naren itu pergi dari sana.

-_FLASHBACK OFF-_

.

.

.

_XOXO SCHOOL_

"ALBINO!" teriak seorang namja tan dengan lantang.

"Yakk ada apa kkamjong?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Albino –Sehun-.

"Kau kenapa malamun dengan memandangi ponselmu hah?" tanya sang namja tan –Kai-.

"Aku baru mendapat berita tentang keluarga Xi dari detektif kepercayaan keluargaku, Zitao ge" jawab Sehun tanpa memandang Kai.

"JINJJA?" ucap lima namja di hadapannya tak percaya.

"NE!" ucapnya sangat yakin.

"Hyung kenal Tao gege?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bingungnya yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Sehun.

"Ne, baby~" ucap Sehun dengan ringan.

BLUSH

Seketika wajah Luhan memerah.

"Luhan ge itu sudah besar, kenapa kau memanggilnya baby, hyung? Kau ini ada-ada saja" ucap Jungkook sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri tanpa berkomentar.

"Kemajuan hmm?" ucap Chanyeol sembari menyikut pinggang Sehun. Dan dibalas dengan kekehan renyah dari Sehun.

"Oh ya, apa berita yang kau dapat Sehun-ssi?" tanya Taehyung dengan sopan.

"Ahh iya, aku hampir lupa... Xi Zhoumi, putra Presdir Xi Hangeng 10 tahun yang lalu terlibat kecelakaan bersama istri dan kedua anaknya. Lalu setelah kecelakaan Xi Zhoumi menghilang" papar Sehun. Keenam namja di hadapannya menyerngitkan dahi mereka.

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kai.

"Ada, Xi Zhoumi menikah dengan penari bar dan memiliki dua anak Xi Luhan dan Xi Taehyung" Sehun menambahkan.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Song Qian..." jawab Sehun.

"Kalau appa dan eomma Luhan orang Cina, kenapa nama adiknya Taehyung? Tidakkah kalian merasa ini aneh? Taehyung kan bahasa Korea" Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan Baekhyun" Kai menanggapi.

"Sepertinya... Ckk ini benar-benar menarik!" seru Luhan dengan senang.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sehun sembari mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan.

"Tentu" ucap Luhan tanpa ragu dan malu.

TENG

Bel masuk pun berbunyi yang berarti waktu istirahat mereka selesai.

"Kita bertemu lagi sepulang sekolah di tempat parkir, arra?" ucap Sehun menginterupsi teman-temannya.

"Arra!" ucap keenam namja lain serempak.

Merekapun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**A/N :** Annyeong readers~ -'o'-)/

Bertemu lagi dengan azul, pada bingung ya? Syukur-syukur kalo ngga xD

Akhirnya nih flashback selesai :3 Azul tau ini gaje dan sinetron banget, ga heran kalo banyak yang bosen. Feelnya juga ga deh keknya u.u /pundung/ Mohon maap ne~

Oh iya, azul mau hiatus bentar/? Mwehehe tapi tenang, azul hiatus dengan elit kok. Pokoknya azul janji hiatusnya abis ngepost Chap 2 FF "You'll Love Me". Agak kaget sebenernya pas liat review YLM yg baru satu chapter lebih banyak dari IDEKY yang udah tiga chapter. Dohh azul jadi merasa gagal /.\ Jadi curhat kan :v Kirain pada ga suka yang kebocah-bocahan/? Eh ternyata pada demen xD Itu ff diketik abis azul baca komik "hai, miiko" makanya hawa/? Bocahnya kentel *apa coba* Oh iya ff YLM chap 2 bakal azul post kalo ga besok, ya lusa. Kecepetan ya? Apa azul undur aja? .-.a

Kalo alesan hiatus soalnya azul mau ikut SBMPTN, hehe udah tua ya? /slap/ ketauan deh udah mau kuliah mwehe :3 Mwehe ketauan juga deh tgl ultahnya xD udah ahh langsung bales review aja, ya –'-'-)/

**Bales review :**

**sstyle313 : **Mwehe iya, itu si Kookie xD Okey okey, bisa diatur kalo soal panggilan... Anak keluarga Xi yang ilang papanya Luhan :v Ga tau asal muasalnya V? Asalmuasal dia sendiri aja dia ga tau wkwk xD canda canda kan amnesia dia :v

**Black LIly no Emiko Eva : **Udah dilanjut yess :v /liatin golok/ ampun lly /.\  
/kabur/ He'em si Kookie uke xD

**Maple fujoshi2309 : **Iya dong, biar kekepoan reader pada kebayar :v

Belum, di chap depan baru ketemu mwehehe :3

**leedongsun3 : **Welcome new reader~ Udah dilanjut ya ^^

**DeerIAM : **Iyap :v Kandung dong mwehe kalo tiri rada ga tega azul .

Emang ga ada, biar panjang aja wkwk xD

**Sanshaini Hikari : **Iya dia emang kyeopta, bocah unyu wkwk xD /mendadak jd army/ betul! Iya kasian, papanya juga koma u.u *Reader : lu sendiri yg bikin gitu zul*

**males log in : **sudah dilanjut :D

**lisnana1 : **Sudah dilanjut :D

**luexohun : **Iya masa, pas chap 1 aja nama Taeyang di cast azul nulisnya Taeyang /.\ makin kesini baru bener :v wkwk sehun pedo xD still hunhan kok tenang okay? :v /naik-turunin alis/?

**luluhan12 : ** Iya biar readers-nya ga lumutan nunggunya xD Sudah dilanjut ya~

All : Keknya ga ada yg nyadar kalo azul ngepost tiap subuh xD yodah azul yg sadarin deh, azul kalo ngepost ff selalu subuh kalo di ffn. Soalnya azul ngepost abis selesai ngetik ffnya, jd maklum aja ya kalo banyak typo terselubung :v

Oh iya satu lagi, readers panggilnya azul aja ya biar lebih akrab. Kalo author berasa terlalu formal masa w) Elahh ketau deh azul emoter xD

Gomawo review nya, saranghae 3 moahh -^3^-)/ *tebar flying kiss bareng hunhan*


End file.
